bakuganrpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Dimension Destruction, Chapter 2
Me: What are Kaitar? Who are you? What is the problem here? I don't mean to sound like an interrogator, but, well, we kinda got brought here on very short notice. Drago: We are willing to help if this is important, but we have a job to do! Give us some answers! Me: Or we WILL leave. Parunu: I'm sorry for the short notice, and you will get answers. There's so much to explain, I don't know where to start. But, I DO know of your quest, and how important it is. I must tell you, this is just as important. Me: Tell us everything. We've seen some weird stuff before, this won't blow our minds. Drago: And we have experience. Parunu: We know. The question is, do you? Drago and I looked at each other, bewildered, but said nothing. Me: WHAT IS IT WE MUST DO? WE CANT KEEP STANDING AROUND! Parunu: I know. Follow me. We must go to the Great Citadel. *** We were led to a shining palace, full of both decorations and weapons I assumed were deadly. Some guards tried to stop us from entering, but Parunu always had a paper of some sort and gave it to them without stopping or saying a word. They let us through. Drago thought they were presidential orders or something similar. I agreed that did make more sense than my first thought, which was that the papers were drugged. Parunu: Stop and wait here. I will go inside. Do not try to force your way inside, do not be disrespectful, and wipe your feet before entering. I know this seems strangely strict, even to me, but these are our planet's customs. Do not insult them. Me: Ok. But I want to know, how old are you? Parunu: In brakas? 2836. Me and Drago: WHAT? Parunu: I apologize. In yors, as you say, I am 14. Me: It's years. Drago: Fail. Parunu laughed. Parunu: Well you can't expect our translator devices to work for words specific to other languages, now can we? Haha. Ok, as you seem to have told me you are on a schedule, I will go in and speak to our leader. *** We waited and waited. We cracked jokes. We did all the things we do on Earth when we have nothing to do. And yet this time, there was a sense of boredom the whole time. After what seemed like an hour, the door opened. Parunu: Come in and bow. Adress our leader only as King Arenodon. Arenodon: I have many thoughts about you. I do not, however, belive you are the Kaitar, the guardians of our race. The council mumbled with mixed feelings. Arenodon: Council, it is not your turn to speak. He said all his words with authority but no bossiness, something rarely found on Earth. I am sure anyone who reads this will agree. His voice was haunting, grabbed attention, but did not scare. Not godlike, but his way of talking was epic. Parunu: They have a Mechtogan! And a BakuNano! And the metallic underside which was foretold! Arenodon: Many bakugan from Earth have these, as our reasearchers have confimed. If the prophecy had mentioned their names or described them further, I would believe this! However, the prophecy did not. Parunu: But the---- Arenodon: Wait. There is a simple test. If they can help with our problems, they can answer this. What is our problem? Me: There is a dangerous enemy that only we can defeat. Arenodon: More specific, please. Me: His name is Terikuta. Arenodon: Impressive. Where did you find this out? Me: He added me on Facebook by hacking my account. Parunu explained the rest. Arenodon: Parunu explained something to you? Then you are not the Kaitar. Parunu: NO! The prophecy did not say they would know EVERYTHING when they arrived! Arenodon: It said they would know their reason for being here when they arrived! Parunu: Specifically, it said they would know it BEFORE they arrived! They knew we were in some kinds of trouble! Andrei, Drago! Did you know Terikuta was our enemy? Me: We knew he was a possible threat. Drago: We knew not to trust him. Somehow, we both had a deep-down feeling that we should trust you. Me: King Arenodon, we would rather not have to deal with this problem. But we can help, and if we aren't the Kaitar, we have something to do with them. Drago: I think we are. Let us help! Parunu: Please, give them a chance! Arenodon: Allow them to join our ranks and serve for now. They are to be treated well, and given permission to battle whoever they choose, as long as they are battling our enemies. If they are too weak, they are not the Kaitar. However, I now belive they might be. Welcome to our city, Andrei and Drago. Category:Blog posts